Seuls ensemble - Os Saint Valentin
by Mael-kun
Summary: Hermione Granger s'est éloignée de tous, elle ne fait plus confiance à personne. Draco Malfoy, lui, est seul depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Pourtant.. Dans la solitude ils vont se rapprocher, s'aider et s'aimer. [Os pour la Saint Valentin] (Résumé toujours aussi naze, désolé)


**Voilà voilà !**

 **Cet OS pour la Saint Valentin à été écrit hier soir donc c'est normal si c'est nul, désolé ^^'**

 **Au début je voulais faire une sad-end mais vu tout ce que j'ai lu, les auteurs de FF ont déjà décidé de vous déprimer sans que j'en rajoute mdr donc cette fiction sera sûrement plus joyeuse que d'autres (voyez ma gentillesse xD)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis (Review/Fav/Follow) ça serait super gentil**

 **En tout cas bonne Saint Valentin à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'Hermione s'était éloignée de tout le monde. Elle ne parlait plus à ses amis, restait tout le temps seule et sursautais à chaque bruit.

Tout ça à cause de Ron.  
Ron son ami, son ex-copain et...  
Il passait pour l'élève gentil aux yeux de tous mais aucun ne se doutait de ce qu'il était en réalité.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble et le roux se montrait très entreprenant avec elle, la touchant un peu trop et elle avait peur quand ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux.  
Alors elle avait rompu, parce qu'elle ne supportais plus ses mains sur elle.  
C'est là que ça avait commencé. Il y avait des rumeurs qui couraient sur elle, beaucoup, beaucoup trop.  
Certains s'était éloignés, presque tous pour être honnête. Seul Ginny était restée, ne croyant pas aux rumeurs. Cependant c'était Hermione qui s'était éloignée d'elle. Elle aurait aimé resté avec elle cependant la brune recevait des lettres, des menaces, on lui disait qu'elle était toxique et quelle ne devais plus traîner avec la rousse. Alors elle les avait écouté.

 ** _FIN DU FLASHBACK_**

Elle regrettais maintenant mais elle ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. Elle était condamné à restée seul, parce qu'elle avait fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. Et souvent, le soir, elle pleurait.  
Cette année, sa dernière année, elle fut nommée préfète en chef, en compagnie d'un autre solitaire, Drago Malfoy.  
Depuis la bataille de Poudlard il était complètement seul. Plus personne n'osait l'approcher, à cause des actes de son père et de son allégeance à Vous-savez-qui.  
Mais contrairement à elle, le blond semblait supporter la solitude.  
Mais ce n'était qu'une façade et la jeune fille le découvrit un soir.  
Il était plus de minuit quand Hermione se réveilla, d'un coup. Elle entendit un cri venant de la chambre du blond et s'y précipita.

* * *

Il était dans le manoir des Malfoy, son père se tenait en face de lui. Son corps était secoué de tremblements et ses joues inondées de larmes.  
 _"S'il te voyait, il aurait honte"_ , dit-il avant de lui jeter une nouvelle série de Doloris.  
Il cria, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, ce qui le réveilla.  
Elle était à côté de lui, son visage transpirait l'inquiétude. De l'inquiétude ? Elle s'inquiétais pour lui ? Pourtant personne ne se souciait plus de lui depuis la fin de la guerre.

"-Malfoy, ça va ?  
-Ça va merci.. Pas un mot sur ça.  
-Bien-sûr"

La Gryffondor s'apprêtais à partir quand il l'appela.

"-Granger.. Je.. Merci"

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de retourner dans son lit.  
Il ne se rendormi pas, elle non plus à vrai dire. Le premier pour des raisons évidentes, il n'avait pas envie de refaire ce genre de cauchemar, et la seconde s'inquiétais bien trop pour dormir.  
Depuis ce soir les deux sorciers passaient la plupart du temps ensemble. Chacun appréciait la compagnie de l'autre même s'il se lançait encore quelques piques de temps en temps, mais ceux-ci était devenus plus comme des blagues que comme de réels insultes.  
Un soir, lorsque la jeune fille regagnait leur salle commune, à elle et Drago, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se pressa et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle vit son ami assis sur un des fauteuils, du sang sur la tête. Elle resta sans voix et se précipita à ses cotés. Sa chemise était déchirée par endroits et des bleus étaient visibles sur ses côtes. La jeune sorcière voulu l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais l'autre refusa. Alors elle le soigna elle même. Comme il protestait, ne voulant pas de sa pitié, Hermione l'embrassa pour le faire taire, ce qui marcha relativement bien puisque le blond ne dit plus un mot. Quand elle eu finit elle alla se coucher en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris. Certes depuis quelques temps elle appréciait Drago, peut-être même un peu plus que ce qu'elle aurait dû, cependant elle n'était sûre de rien et encore moins des sentiments qu'éprouvait l'autre à son égard.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Cela faisait deux mois maintenant qu'elle n'était plus vraiment seul, deux mois depuis cette nuit qui les avaient, en quelque sorte, rapprochés. En deux mois ils étaient devenus amis, bien que dans l'esprit de la jeune femme quelque chose d'autre était en train d'arriver. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment définir ça et ça lui faisait peur, après tout elle était Miss Je-sais-tout. C'est deux dernier mois elle avait appris à connaître son ancien "ennemi" et à l'apprécier. A force de lui parler, elle avait appris ce qu'il aimait ou pas. Elle s'était renseignée par elle même et en avait su un peu plus sur son passé, sur son père. Elle aimait le regarder quand il travaillait, elle aimait le voir sourire ou rire grâce à elle, en fait elle l'aimait tout simplement mais refusait de se l'avouer. Et lui ? Elle ne savait pas, enfin elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, n'étant pas sûre de ses propres sentiments.

 ** _FIN DU FLASHBACK_**

Alors cette nuit là, quand elle l'avait vu, couvert de sang elle avait paniqué alors elle avait libéré tous ce qu'elle retenais en elle depuis deux mois. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait su, mais elle n'avait pas le courage et pas non plus l'envie de se retrouver à nouveau seul alors elle avait nier.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il s'était fait agresser, une semaine qu'il avait peur, qu'il ne se déplaçait que quand c'était nécessaire et seulement en longeant les mûrs.  
Cela faisait également une semaine qu'Hermione l'avait embrassé, bien que cette dernière nie ce qu'il s'était passé, il savait. Même si elle niait, lui il savait parce que ça faisait des semaines qu'il attendait ça alors il ne pouvait pas faire semblant.  
Mais il n'en pouvait plus de la voir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Alors il prit la décision de lui parler. Il lui avait envoyé un message la prévenant, alors, le soir, elle s'était dépêchée de rentrer.  
A peine fut-elle entré dans leur salle commune qu'elle l'aperçût, adossé contre un mur.

"-Tu voulais me parler Malfoy ?  
-'Mione.. On peux lâcher les noms de familles non !?"

Il l'avait appelé par son diminutif. De la part de n'importe qu'elle autre personne elle aurait trouvé ça normal mais elle trouvait la façon dont son prénom sonnait quand c'était lui qui le disait, absolument... elle n'avait même pas assez de mot.

"-'Mione ça va ?"

Ha oui c'est vrai que ça devait faire au moins cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

"-Oui. Oui bien-sûr, désolé, je réfléchissait. Tu voulais me parler ?  
-Oui. J'ai une question à te poser, promet moi juste d'y répondre réellement.  
-Promis  
-Pourquoi tu m'évite depuis l'autre soir, depuis qu'on...  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Répond.  
-Toi d'abord.  
-Te fous pas de moi  
-Jamais.  
-Je crois bien que..  
-Que ?  
-J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça.. Je crois bien que je t'aime. Et je sais pas pourquoi, t'es chiante, exaspérante même, tu veux toujours avoir raison et tu peux péter des câbles sans raison. T'es pas facile à vivre mais je crois bien que je suis en train de tomber amoureux. Bordel qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait. Je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça parce que ça t'intéresse sûrement pas, après tout t'as passer plus d'une semaine faire comme si de rien n'était, je sais que c'est la honte de traîner avec moi mais..  
-Abruti.  
-Quoi ?  
-Abruti. Tu comprends pas que si j'ai passer tout ce temps à nier c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu me lâche si tu savais ?  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui  
-Mais alors ça veut dire que.. ?  
-Oui, je t'aime espèce d'abruti  
-C'est pas vraiment ça mon prénom, tu le sais, sourit-il  
-Abruti."

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Ils ne se séparèrent, à regret, que quand l'air vint à leur manquer. Ils avaient trop attendus, avaient trop retenus leurs sentiments. Ils ne comptaient pas se séparer, pas maintenant. Les deux solitaire du château, deux anciens ennemis, rapprochés par la solitude, seuls ensemble.


End file.
